


The day that starts it all

by DisenchantedHalo (Morgawse)



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alpha Frank Iero, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mistaken Identity, Omega Gerard Way, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Massage, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-13 20:10:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20180023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgawse/pseuds/DisenchantedHalo
Summary: Gerard has been so caught in the midst of a break-up and the stress of wanting to please the new editor-in-chief of the magazine he works for that he forgot to renew his heat suppressants.When Mikey offers to set him up with one of the line of android alphas to help Gerard  through the heat, he jumps at the chance.So when a strikingly handsome alpha who calls himself Frank turns up at Gerard's door, he assumes it the android alpha. But is it? Who cares? Not Gerard, until Ray turns up with a care package and asks why Gerard didn't let the android in.  Then he's left wondering who Frank is.





	The day that starts it all

**Author's Note:**

> A little something for you while I head off down to LA to see Frank Iero & the Future Violents. Enjoy!
> 
> The basic idea isn't mine, but I can't remember where I read the mistaken identity fic where the Omega went into an unexpected Heat, so whoever wrote it or suggested the prompt. Thank you. It was fun to write. :) There are tiny cameos in here from Mikey and Ray to help move the plot (what plot?) along. 
> 
> I have tried the editing process, so if there are still any typos or other errors, apologies.

It was almost perfect. That useless nook above the living room, small, secluded, not practical to use for anything else, even if there was a ladder that led up to it. Gerard had filled it with pillows and blankets, but it still lacked something. What? Adam. That’s what was missing — his scent. The Omega whimpered. Frankly, everything about Adam was missing, his voice, the way his eyes crinkled when he laughed, the soft caresses to Gerard’s face, tucking stray strands of hair behind his ear, his embrace and yes that strong scent of cedar, sandalwood and cacao. It was all missing because Adam had gone – more than three months ago. It was a mutual decision. Things hadn’t been the same when they started living together. Adam never really adjusted to the fact that he had moved into Gerard’s apartment. That fact irked Adam’s Alpha sensibilities. Gerard’s loft apartment was way better than his, even if that was partly because of the wealth of the Way family helping Gerard afford such a place. It wasn’t that they’d drifted apart, but neither was invested enough in the relationship to make the effort necessary to get past the quirks of sharing your space with another person. They had both harboured a suspicion that even if Gerard had moved in with Adam, the irritations with each other’s habits would still have shown up. No matter how rational the decision to split had been, Gerard wasn’t quite over the break-up yet.

He climbed down the ladder, pretending that he was debating his next course of action. He wasn’t; it was a foregone conclusion. Adam had forgotten a few items in his rush to move out. They were all infused with his scent. Instead of throwing them out or burning them as his brother, Mikey, had advised, Gerard had kept them.

Gerard was rooting around in the back of his closet for them when he felt a damp patch spreading through his underwear. Shit! Gerard’s heart started to beat faster; his mind began to swirl. He’d had mood swings for the last few days. One minute he would be fine, the next in tears, the next throwing a hissy fit. He was perpetually hungry too, needing snacks in between meals – something he hardly ever allowed himself to do in case he got fat and undesirable. Now, it appeared, he was nesting. This wasn’t possible, was it? This wasn’t his scheduled heat, his required break from the heat suppressants he took. It couldn’t be! But all the signs were there.

“Fuck!”

Gerard sprinted for the bathroom. He wrenched open the cabinet door looking for the white rectangular packet and foil strip of pills it should contain.

“No…no…no…no…I can’t…not…when did I? Stupid…stupid…stupid!”

Gerard slammed his fist on the vanity unit, instantly regretting it as a shockwave of pain rippled through his arm.

Gripping the edge of the vanity with that hand, Gerard slipped the other into the waist of his sweatpants, then into his trunks, reaching down until he found what he knew he would find there – slick. He pulled his hand out, clutching tightly with both hands now to the vanity unit to keep himself upright. Gerard stayed staring at the lack of heat suppressants in his bathroom cabinet for what must have been several minutes, occasionally lifting a hand to wipe away the tears trickling down his face. He felt ashamed about being in this predicament and apprehensive about what he knew would come next when he ought to be working on the layout of his article for the next issue of the magazine. When he pulled himself back to reality, he knew that there was only one thing to do before he became a raving sex-obsessed mess – an inconvenient, if self-explanatory, truth.

“Mikey…I’ve done something dumb.”

“Really? So unlike you, Gee.” His brother didn’t sound like he was in the mood to be compassionate. “What is it this time? What am I fixing for you?”

At least, Gerard consoled himself, his Alpha brother was offering him help. Even if Mikey was pissed off about cleaning up after him, unfortunately, it happened more than Gerard cared to admit, Mikey was still prepared to help.

“Blood, big bro, blood,” Mikey answered Gerard’s unspoken question. “If there’s no-one else around to protect you, it’s up to me. Now, I haven’t got much time before I’m due at Dad’s board meeting, so spit it out.”

Gerard could only manage to hiccough instead of speaking.

“Deep breaths, Gee,” Mikey’s voice softened hearing his brother’s distress. “It’s all going to be ok. Whatever’s wrong I can sort it, ok?”

Gerard did as he was told. He took a big gulp of air, then blurted his problem out.

“I ran out of heat suppressants. I’ve been so busy with this upcoming piece and the new editor that…that…I…I didn’t even notice…”

“…and now you’re going into heat.”

It wasn’t a question.

“Hmm hmm,” an embarrassed Gerard replied.

Mikey chuckled, only adding to Gerard’s mortification.

“Oh, Gee! I thought it was something dire, you know. This, I can solve easily. I’ll have Ray run over to the pharmacy with your prescription to get you a couple of packets and one of those pills that stop it within 36 hours. Do you need food? Have you got enough in the apartment to get you through?”

“Thanks, Mikes, can Ray bring some food over – he knows what I like.”

“Uh huh. I’ll make sure he brings you some healthy food too.” Mikey knew his brother’s cravings for anything junk food-related when he was in heat – he’d seen that when they were growing up after Gerard had first presented as an Omega. “It will take Ray a while to sort things out for you. He’s up to his ‘fro in marketing copy at the moment. In the meantime, because I know how this is going to go down, how about I set you up with one of those Alpha skinjobs? Would you like that? It’s probably better than…er…the…um…alternative.” The idea of his brother having to masturbate to fulfil his needs while in heat was clearly not the most comfortable thing for Mikey to discuss. However, they both knew it was a fact of life for a single Omega in heat.

“Yeah. Yeah. Sounds good. Please, Mikes.”

When the entry buzzer for his apartment finally sounded, Gerard was curled up in his nest. He was twitching, sweating, groaning and doing everything in his power not to touch himself. He had already taken two showers, both cool, to help himself feel fresher and more comfortable. He had hoped they would take away some of his desire. However, he was still desperately in need of relief. He uncurled himself from his blankets at lightning speed, nearly slid down the ladder like it was a fireman’s or, maybe more appropriately, a stripper’s pole in his haste to get to the door.

He remained by the door to his apartment once he had pressed the button to release the apartment block’s entrance. He hadn’t bothered to ask who it was. There were only two options – Ray or the sex-droid. Gerard was ready to pounce on either. Whether that was for comfort and reassurance or relief, as soon as they pushed on the open apartment door. He wanted both in equal measure.

“Gerard, Gerard Way? I’m here to…” the skinjob had no chance to finish its sentence before Gerard dragged it into the hallway.

“I know. I know. My brother sent you here to help me. No time for pleasantries.”

Gerard leaned in to gulp down a lungful of the droid’s Alpha pheromones. “Holy shit! You smell fantastic. I hope you fuck as good as you smell.”

“Fuck? What d…”

Gerard didn’t have any more patience. Mikey hadn’t paid out for a sex-droid so that Gerard could make small talk with it, er rather, him. He shoved the skinjob back against the wall, nuzzling his face into the crook of the Alpha’s neck, his hands skimming the android’s side until they rested on his hips.

The sex-droid made to move Gerard’s hands away from his hips.

Gerard squealed in disapproval. Instantly he stopped nuzzling and hungrily crashed their lips together.

“Uh, you feel so good. You taste…actually, you taste so real. Need you. Must feel you against me, in me.”

“Really? You sure?” the android asked with a smirk.

A smirk! Since when did skinjobs have the ability to smirk? Gerard shrugged it off. His brain was too muddled with hormones to think straight. He did, however, pull back to get a proper look at the sex-droid his brother had hired for him.

He didn’t look like any of the seven models Gerard had seen on the adverts. None of them was covered in tattoos. Come to think of it, he didn’t recall any of them being so short either. But then again since when did companies show their products as they really were? He ought to know. He was a master at making things look more than they were in his photo-shoots, even if his skill was solely related to interior design rather than humans or droids.

Perhaps this was a prototype? A new model? It would be just like Mikey to order that for him. Mikey always had to have the latest gadgets. Only the best would do for Mikey. Therefore, only the shiniest, newest, most fabulous toys would be fit for Mikey’s older brother.

“Yes. I’m fucking sure. I need your goddamn cock in me. Feel that!” An increasingly frustrated Gerard guided one of the droid’s hands down into his trunks, making the android feel the slick leaking out of him.

“Hmm!” The droid examined the fluid coating his fingers. “We do need to do something about that, don’t we?”

If Gerard hadn’t known better, he would have said that there was a twinkle in the skinjob’s eyes; that his whole face lit up when he saw his slick covered hand. But that had to be a trick of Gerard’s imagination, didn’t it? Because no droid, even with the most advanced robotic technology, could produce a response like that so spontaneously, could it?

“Stop yakking on about it and fuck me!” Gerard all but yelled. The touch of an Alpha hand, even if it was synthetic had pushed him over the edge. It was so realistic for something not fully organic.

“Bedroom, or…”

The droid motioned down the hallway into the apartment’s living room.

“Bedroom. 2nd door on the left before the kitchen,” Gerard stammered, clinging to the skinjob’s arm.

“Ok,” the droid set off in the direction Gerard had indicated. “Awesome view out the picture windows…oh…wow that’s…that’s some nest you got up there.” The sex-droid gestured towards the nook area Gerard had filled with pillows, blankets, and Adam’s old clothes.

“Thanks…um shouldn’t there be more fucking and less chatting? Not like Mikes hired you for your witty repartee.”

Something flashed across the android’s face. Too quickly for Gerard’s dulled senses to read, but it could have been annoyance or irritation. Maybe he was seeing things. Then the skinjob yanked Gerard through the bedroom door so hard that he stumbled. The droid caught him around the waist, pulling Gerard tight against his chest.

The droid traced a hand through Gerard’s hair, tucking stray strands behind his ears and smoothing it down.

“Steady now,” the android purred, “can’t have you damaging that front-cover worthy face.”

Front-cover? Why would this sex-droid use magazine and photo-journalism imagery? Maybe this prototype could be programmed with a few details specific to its customer, even if Gerard wasn’t in the fashion or celebrity gossip field of journalism, it was spookily close.

Gerard looked at the bed, realising that if the skinjob hadn’t caught him, he would have hit his head on the wooden bed frame.

Being far gentler than he had been on entering Gerard’s bedroom, the droid guided Gerard around the bed until the back of his knees rested against the mattress, then he helped Gerard sink onto the bed, flat on his back. He hesitated. The sex-droid seemed to be waiting for permission.

Gerard didn’t have time for this. Fuck the bloody consent regulations! This wasn’t some random unknown Alpha off the streets; this was a synthetic piece of machinery made to look and programmed to act, like an Alpha.

“Please! Come on! I know you’re programmed to seek consent, but can we just do away with that from here on in. I want you. However many ways we can get through in the time we have. No more stopping, ok?”

“Oh!” The skinjobs face flushed tomato red. “I…well…ok…yes…you…consent…got it.”

With what seemed like the formalities out of the way at long last, the android began to unbuckle his belt and unfasten his tight black jeans which had a rip so tantalisingly far up his thigh, that Gerard wanted to poke his finger through it. As the skinjob shimmied his way out of his jeans, more and more ink came into view. The detailing on this model was exquisite, meticulous even. Mikey had to have paid a premium for it.

Gerard licked his lips, choking down the pool of saliva collecting in his mouth.

“You going to join me, Gerard?” The droid raised an eyebrow as he pointed to Gerard’s sweats and the trunks underneath. It wasn’t a question; not with that throaty Alpha tone. Gerard obeyed, leaving himself totally exposed to the Alpha.

Suddenly Gerard’s mouth was hanging open. He was no longer able to swallow down the drool, which was now leaking out of the corner of his mouth. The cause? Naked Alpha droid. A toned tan torso littered with tattoos, firm inked thighs and there nestling between them the thick bulbous cock Gerard craved. Perhaps he could get a taste of it?

“We’ll get to that Gerard?”

Crap was it that obvious that he was staring at the skinjob’s dick? That, though, was most definitely a smile on the android’s face.

“I think you need a little calming down before we get to that. I’m sure a little release sounds good though, doesn’t it?”

“Oh, God…yes! Um…do you…do you have…a name?”

It was getting awkward the sex-droid calling him Gerard, but he had nothing that he could use in return. Nothing he could cry out, except some incomprehensible moans and curse words.

“Frank. I’m Frank.”

It suited him. It was a trustworthy name. In fact, Gerard thought, it was precisely the sort of name a line of androids would have, just not maybe one whose sole purpose was sex. However, although it wasn’t the sexiest name, the rest of the prototype more than made up for it.

Frank clambered up on the bed. He hovered over Gerard, staring intensely into his eyes, as he leant forward for a kiss. It started soft and chaste. That didn’t last long. Frank’s tongue swiped along Gerard’s bottom lip urgently, forcing his way into his mouth, exploring every corner of it.

“Hmm, you taste so sweet,” Frank murmured. “I wonder what that pretty little cock of yours tastes like? Would you like me to taste it, Gerard?”

Gerard appeared to have lost the capacity to speak at the thought of that luscious mouth wrapped around his cock. He merely nodded in reply.

Frank winked, then began licking his way down Gerard’s body, his hands already gripping Gerard’s hips so tight he was bound to leave some marks. Just as he reached Gerard’s lower abdomen, Frank looked up. He was making sure that Gerard was looking at him.

Oh boy, was he? He was about to whine about the consent thing again when it struck him that Frank wasn’t pausing for consent. That much was evident from his expression. No Frank, the skinjob, was confirming that Gerard knew who was in control of this encounter – and it wasn’t the Omega.

This thing was so realistic; it would have been creepy if Gerard was not in the middle of an unexpected heat and unable to think of much else besides his aching need to find relief.

Assured that Gerard knew the proper order of things, Frank descended further until he could take Gerard’s balls into his mouth.

Gerard let out the most obviously Omega squeak as his balls were enveloped in the wet heat of Frank’s mouth. He could feel Frank hum in appreciation of the reaction. The little ripples the vibrations caused did things to him Gerard couldn’t translate into words, even in his head. 

The sex-droids tongue swirled around Gerard’s scrotum one side at a time, pausing momentarily to hold each sack on his tongue as if weighing it. Gerard arched off the bed at the sensations. 

Then, Gerard was sure that there was the feeling of teeth being dragged over the hyper-sensitive skin. He struggled to remain still. The titillation pushing him to writhe under the sex-droid’s ministrations, yet determined to avoid any unexpected movement which could cause the skinjob to bite down on him. The Omega’s befuddled brain would later come to ask how the android had been programmed to be so gentle with his teeth and jaw.

Frank didn’t waste any more time teasing Gerard. He stretched his mouth around Gerard’s cock, pausing for a minute to lap at the leaking tip, before swallowing the full length of it, his nose touching Gerard’s neatly trimmed pubic hair. 

That tongue, gods, Frank was talented. Gerard wanted to personally thank whoever had written the programme for how the sex droid gave blow jobs. If he had been sweating before purely from the effect of his heat, he was positively dripping now as he squirmed against the firm hold Frank had on his hips, keeping him pinned to the bed.

All too soon for Gerard’s liking, he was on the brink of orgasm, “I’m gonna cum, Frank...oh gods, please…”

Gerard heard a muffled response that he decided to interpret as ‘cum for me, Omega’ and just let go. He was surprised that the skin job didn’t pull off. Instead, Frank swallowed every drop, licking Gerard clean as he slowly released the Omega’s dick from his mouth and then crawled back up the bed to lie alongside him.

Frank pressed a hand to Gerard’s chest, assessing the temperature of his skin, just how much he was sweating, the way his body trembled, the raggedness of his breathing. Frank was looking for any sign that the urges of Gerard’s heat cycle had lessened any.

“No, still not ready for the real thing. Another round of something, I think, then maybe.”

Gerard was in total agreement with Frank. Time with the sex-droid was not to be thrown away. He was far from sated. The more orgasms he could squeeze out of his time with Frank, the higher the chance that he would need to rely on is toys quite so heavily until the emergency suppressant that Ray was going to bring kicked in. He mumbled something about not wanting to waste time, needing as much action as was possible before the droid left.

Frank pushed Gerard’s legs further apart. He nipped at his thighs as he sank lower until he could circle the tip of his tongue around Gerard’s hole.

Gerard shuddered at the touch.

Frank began to lap at the muscle, using the slick that was draining out of it to help his tongue glide across it. 

Gerard’s spine was tingling, all the bones and muscles feeling like they were melting away at the ministrations of the Alpha’s tongue. The Omega was so lost in the sensations that he couldn’t remember when Frank had pried his cheeks apart, giving him better access to the muscles. Every time Gerard tried to bear down on Frank, to urge his tongue to dive in as Gerard’s hole began to open up, so the skinjob would deliberately withdraw.

In response to Gerard’s whine, the sex-droid would plant a kiss to one of his round cheeks to silence him. The android would then nibble on the rim, sooth the burn with the flat of his tongue. Then the whole process would begin again, the droid working the pliable muscles with his tongue, encouraging them to welcome the intrusion.

Only when Gerard was as open as he could be from the Alpha-droid’s mouth, did Frank breach the rim, digging his tongue as deeply into the Omega as he could, working him from the inside. Just when Gerard thought he couldn’t take much more, rough android fingers snuck behind his balls, massaging his prostate from the outside.

Gerard was now thrashing on the bed. If it was possible for an Omega to become overstimulated in heat, it had to feel like this. Gerard was conflicted. Being with an Alpha, even a droid one, was so much better than using toys. But there was that need to submit to the Alpha. He didn’t feel able to release unless he was allowed. It was ridiculous waiting for permission to cum from a synthetic partner, programmed only to provide sexual favours. However, there was something about Frank that had Gerard craving Frank’s permission to cum that was over and above Gerard’s natural Omega behaviours.

As if reading Gerard’s mind, Frank removed his tongue from between the Omega’s cheeks and uttered the words Gerard wished for, “Yes, little one, let go. I want you to cum with my tongue buried deep inside you.”

Less than a minute later, “Frank, Frank, Frank!” Gerard stilled momentarily and then with felt like a minor volcanic eruption - the searing hot white seed spilt all over his stomach.

Frank knelt up on the bed; he was fully hard now. Gerard’s eyes opened wide at the sight. An involuntary whimper escaped his throat. That…that was going to go inside him? It looked so much bigger than it had when Frank first undressed. Why design something so massive? It was a good massive, but undoubtedly a cock that big was going to hurt? At the same time as he was pondering how painful the stretch would be even with all the slick he was producing, Gerard was hit by the overwhelming need to be filled with it, even if he had an inkling that filled might actually equally uncomfortable stuffed.

Frank caressed Gerard’s cheek. The unexpected intimacy calming him instantly. Had the skinjob seen his anxiety?

“We don’t have to go again just yet. Maybe a long slow warm-up, Omega.”

The android stayed kneeling over Gerard applying sweet kisses to his throat, collarbone and chest. Yes, kisses, such an affectionate gesture for a machine that wasn’t supposed to be capable of forming bonds. As Gerard recollected when they returned to the depot, the android’s circuits would be cleansed physically and electronically of any memories from the last client. Hey, perhaps that was one of the very reasons they were programmed with details about their clients - one-way bonding. With such little touches, the company might hope that affection-starved Omegas would bond with a specific model and then keep requesting it, maybe even outside of heats, just for the gentle touches. But, if the memory was wiped, then you could have any one of the numerous skinjobs in that model. Nope, not happening to him. No way. Gerard was quite impressed at the logical thought pattern. Then he lost it again as another wave of need overtook his mind and body.

Brilliantly programmed to watch for signs of the end of an Omega’s refractory period, the sex-droid trailed one hand down Gerard’s chest. Then the skin job began rolling the Omega’s nipples between his fingertips, while he mouthed hungrily at Gerard’s neck. 

“Stay still for me, Omega,” the Alpha-droid cautioned the Omega who, after several minutes with Frank remaining latched onto him, was now squirming underneath the droid. 

“So, how do you want to do this? I thought you could ride me. That way, I get to see that perfect little face when you cum.”

Gerard moaned in response. YES.

A mischievous smile spread across Frank’s face. He pulled Gerard up to sitting so that they could change position. Soon Gerard was straddling Frank’s hips. Hips inked with two swallows. Gerard couldn’t help but rub circles over them, distracted by them, until another wave of need swept over him snapping him out of his daze.

Gerard reached behind himself, trying to locate Frank’s rock-hard cock. Frank simply held tight to Gerard’s hips, keeping him steady while Gerard lined himself up with the tip of Frank’s cock.

Gerard lowered himself with trepidation, thankful for the slick running down his thighs, that the droid had covered himself in lube and more importantly, grateful for Frank’s efforts to open up that tight ring of muscle. He groaned, part in relief at finally being stuffed full of Alpha cock, part in discomfort. He wanted to sink on this monstrous artificial cock until the whole of it was inside him.

The Alpha’s thrusts were forceful as he rocked his hips up into Gerard. It took a few goes before he found his aim, but once Frank got positioned correctly, he battered Gerard’s prostate again and again. The pace was brutal, like a machine, because of course, that’s exactly what the skinjob was, a machine. 

It wasn’t much of a slow warm-up, but fuck was it what Gerard needed. The Omega was being thrown around on top of the android, like a rag doll. His voice was hoarse as each shot to that bundle of nerves dragged yet another scream out of him. His desire to feel not just the skinjob’s width but also his knot only intensified with each targeted strike.

“Uh, uh, uh, Omega. Don’t be so hasty.” 

Frank still had his hands on Gerard’s hips. He was far stronger than he looked. The vice-like grip on the Omega’s hips, held Gerard up, making sure that the growing Alpha knot teased the rim of Gerard’s hole, but never slipped through the pliant, greedy muscles that wanted to draw it into the overeager Omega.

Without warning, the sex-droid rolled them over. Gee was now on his back, underneath Frank, who managed to hike one of Gerard’s legs up and over his shoulder, before leaning in to press their lips together.

Gerard wanted to shriek as the skinjob let go of his hips and one of those tattooed hands curled around his twitching cock. But while their lips were still connected and the android’s tongue danced around the Omega’s mouth, the best he could manage was a garbled moan. Only a handful of strokes later, Gerard was releasing all over the droid’s hand, again.

The sex-droid instantly withdrew from the Omega, who whined at the loss. Gerard had been expecting, no he needed, that knot. He may not be wanting to breed, but the urge to lie down tied to an Alpha until the knot went down, even if it was as in this case a synthetic approximation, was a primal urge that not even the most independent of Omegas could ignore.

However, the biting pain of yet another orgasm ripped through him, as the skinjob suckled his now raw nipples while he carried on milking the Omega’s prostate with his fingers. Gerard was a sobbing mess, his body twitching. 

“There, my sweet Omega, all better? Such a good boy, having all those orgasms for me.”

Frank laid down on the bed, pulling Gerard close into him, leaving his fingers buried inside the Omega as a poor substitute for an Alpha knot. 

Gerard automatically nestled into Frank’s chest, allowing himself to be lulled by the fake, yet soft, rise and fall of Frank’s chest and drinking in the amazing scent of the skinjob’s artificial Alpha pheromones.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gerard awoke to the sound of the entry buzzer. Someone was leaning on it. That could mean only one thing, his angel of mercy and closest confidant was here with goodies and drugs. 

Thank the gods for Ray.

It was only when Gerard tried to move that he recalled just how hard Frank had fucked him. Over-sensitised didn’t even come close. Gerard winced pulling on a t-shirt and clean pairs of trunks and sweats. He picked the soiled clothes up from where he had dropped them in his haste to get Frank to service him and tossed them in the laundry hamper as he passed.

“Gee! Thank the gods you’re ok!”

Gerard was puzzled by Ray’s concern. Of course, he was ok – he had just been totally ruined for any other Alpha by a sex-droid. The most handsome, charming and realistic Alpha skinjob imaginable.

Ray threw his arms around Gerard for a bone-crunching hug almost before he had fully made his way into the apartment. What the hell had gotten into him?

“Hey, it’s all good. I’m ok. Just feeling the effects of my stupidity, I guess.”

“When Alphasense contacted Mikey to tell him that their unit had not been able to fulfil the contract because there was no answer to its call, we were so worried!”

“But…but…but…I…was…shit!”

An icy chill ran down Gerard’s spine.

“Asleep between cycle peaks?” Ray offered.

“No…well I was just now.” Gerard’s mouth was as dry as a desert. The cogs were whirring in his brain. “But…this…um.” Reality dawned. Who the motherloving fuck was Frank?

“You look terribly pale all of a sudden, Gee. What’s wrong?”

Gerard gawped at Ray. How was he going to explain this? If he told Ray the truth, Mikey was never going to let him live this down. Because of course, his Alpha brother would command Ray to tell him what he’d gleaned from the Omega, and Ray would comply.

“Could…could you get me some water, please? Probably ought to take the Plan O right away.” Gee reckoned that would buy him a couple of minutes to work out what to tell Ray.

In the end, Gerard concocted some story about the urges becoming so intense that he couldn’t wait for the droid. How he was still pining after Adam and had become so overcome with the scent from Adam’s leftover clothes that maybe he had gone overboard with the toys and porn and consequently fallen sleep for longer than he had first thought.

Gerard hated lying to his friend. It wasn’t even the most believable of stories, but then again, the truth was far more embarrassing. He had fucked some random Alpha, who he had failed to let explain why he was at Gerard’s apartment before Gerard had jumped him. At least Frank had had the good sense to withdraw before he had come, and they had become knotted. Gerard could do without the safety lecture he knew would come from both of them, once they had finished laughing at Gerard’s idiocy.

Ray did Gerard the courtesy of accepting his tale as the truth, even if it did stink more than rotting fish.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The following week, everything was back to normal. Gerard was taking regular doses of his heat suppressants, making sure to mark it on his calendar when he had done so. He had cleared away the nest. Eventually, he had convinced himself to throw out the last of Adam’s clothes. Getting rid of the last traces of Adam had nothing to do with the off the scale sex and the bitter, oaky and tobacco rich scent of Frank, Gerard’s mystery Alpha.

Gerard had even caught up on the work that he missed, putting the final touches to his piece on “The next big thing in airport design in the US” before the deadline. He was quite proud of how it had turned out and couldn’t wait to hear what the new editor-in-chief had to say about it.

The video conference with the full team of contributors to the next edition was in an hour. Gerard had to make a good first impression. One based on his professional capability and demeanour, not his infamous family name. He took his time to select the right outfit. Not too formal. Not too casual. Clothing and hairstyling that highlighted his best features but were also business-friendly.

Gerard had even set several alarms to ensure that he was on time for the meeting.

Gerard may have been on time for the meeting, but his new boss wasn’t. Five minutes after the scheduled start time, and a bunch of disgruntled comments from co-workers later, the main screen flickered into life.

Gerard wanted the ground to open up and swallow him. He wondered how rude everyone else on the call would consider him if he turned his webcam off. Chocolate-brown hair that barely reached his shoulders and was starting to curl at the ends. Almond-shaped eyes in honey with flecks of green. Was that a tattoo peeking out the collar of…oh, crap…crap…crap. Those hands were unmistakable. Gerard knew what the tattoos on his new boss’s fingers were going to say when he steepled them in front of his face – Halloween and bookworm. Gerard’s misery was complete when the new editor-in-chief started speaking.

“Thank you all for coming this afternoon. I’m Frank Iero, for those of you who I haven’t managed to introduce myself to in person yet.”

Gerard swallowed thickly at the insinuation, praying to any deity willing to listen that Frank hadn’t been able to visit other members of the team.

“If we haven’t done the ‘getting to know you’ chat yet, we will. However, I don’t want to waste time….”

Gerard zoned out. Why oh why did he have to talk about wasting time. The Omega's rational brain knew he was reading too much into Frank’s words, but he couldn’t help the fact that his face was heating up. Thankfully no-one else seemed to notice that he must be an unflattering shade of pink instead of his usual pale and uninteresting.

“Let’s get right to discussing this edition. Gina kick us off on the Santa Barbara Pueblo renovation article.”

While Gina was tripping over herself to impress Frank, Gerard’s phone vibrated.

Unknown number: We need to talk. Keep the video line open after the call. I will dial you in.

Gerard’s heart was in his mouth. Was this going to be a “You’re fired” talk? After all, he had assumed his new boss was a sex-droid and allowed Frank to do all manner of sexual things to him – with being in heat as his only excuse. Gerard’s mind was still grappling with the possibility of losing his job because of his hormones when his phone vibrated again:

Unknown number: Talk soon, angel. XoXo and a kiss emoji.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this little piece of plotless nonsense. I think I'm going to start a sub/omega Gerard is an idiot series! This would sit in there nicely alongside the bad BDSM etiquette - Cut(e) without the E. 
> 
> Thanks for reading. As always comments and kudos are much appreciated. I love to know what you guys think and constructive criticism is very welcome.


End file.
